barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie (A Pony Tale)
Barbie is a character from Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale. Story Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea drive to their Aunt Marlene's Alpine Academy in the Swiss Alps for a month long horseback riding vacation. They are greeted by their cousins, Max and Marie, who present the sisters with a room. Barbie feels that her winning the Pacific Steeplechase, an event in the Inter-Academy Equestrian Tournament, will depend on her finding the right horse for her. She meets Etienne Cheynet, the riding master, and then gets to choose her own horse from the thoroughbreds in the stable. The next day, Barbie goes riding with everyone and sees a horse, but it disappears. She sees the same horse in the academy logo and notices its unusual markings. Barbie finds Etienne singing to a horse to calm it. Etienne explains that the horses Barbie has seen are from a fable about an ancient herd called the Majestique, and that there is no proof they are real. Barbie goes riding by herself and some wolves scare away her horse, Finian. She is saved from the wolves by the Majestique horse she had seen the day before, and it runs away. The following day, Barbie and Finian went riding again and found the Majestique horse with its leg stuck under a rock. To relax the horse, Barbie sings the song she heard Etienne singing and manages to move the rock. She uses her scarf as a bandage to tie around the horse's bleeding leg and she names her Majesty. Barbie goes out alone and is able to ride Majesty, which Philippe witnesses. Majesty shows Barbie a herd of breed in the Valley of the Majestiques. Meanwhile, Marlene tells Skipper that she may have to sell the academy to Bridgette Cheynet, the mother of Etienne and Philippe and the owner of École Montagne, if they don't win the tournament. Skipper finds Barbie with the Majestiques and encourages her big sister to run for Alpine in the tournament instead of Etienne, but Barbie is reluctant to run in the steeplechase on Majesty in case Philippe finds the Majestiques and hurts them. Barbie leads everyone to the Majestiques and they find the other horses. She tells Skipper and Jonas to keep them a secret and they start going back to the academy with the horses. The only way to save the academy and the Majestiques would be to win the tournament, so Barbie competes instead of Etienne. Barbie enters the tournament just in time and rides for Alpine on Majesty. Philippe makes the saddle come off of Majesty, so Barbie and Majesty race without it and manage to win. The overall Tournament Cup goes to Alpine Academy. Bridgette congratulates Barbie and Barbie gets a photo of herself and her family with Majesty and the trophy. Barbie wants to take Majesty home with her, but sets her free to be with her herd because she loves her. Aunt Marlene tells Barbie that if she comes back Majesty will return. Physical Appearance Barbie Casual Outfit.png|Casual Outfit Barbie Horseriding Outfit.png|Riding outfit Barbie Gala Gown.png|Formal Outfit Barbie_and_Her_Sisters_in_A_Pony_Tale_Poster.png|Barbie and her sisters in A Pony Tale Barbie wears a light pink dress with a dark pink jacket, silver belt and black boots to the academy. Her hair is in a ponytail. To sleep, she wears a light pink tank top with white polka dots. Her pants are dark pink. She wears a pink horseriding jacket and helmet with black stripes to go riding, and a light pink t-shirt with silver ribbons, pink pants and black boots. For the party, she has a dark pink top and skirt, silver heels, and a silver necklace and belt. Her hair is down and wavy with a ponytail on the left side. Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale